Love Love
by BlueHarlequin
Summary: Walking out of a country club after interviewing a witness Reid sees Hotch ogling a girl in her tennis outfit. His reaction is quite interesting. Oneshot, Hotch x Reid, established relationship (censored version)


Love Love

Author: BlueHarlequin

Disclaimer: Nothing of Criminal Minds belongs to me; this is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: graphic sex between men. Total pwp.

A/N: unbeta'd. Please be kind. Updates are always posted in my profile. Feel free to PM me with comments or leave a review, I love hearing from ya'll! Due to some of the site requirements there are some alternate avenues to access my writing posted in my profile as well. **All the uncensored content is on my blog or the other fiction site.**

Aaron Hotchner x Spencer Reid, established relationship

Summary: Walking out of a country club after interviewing a witness Reid sees Hotch ogling a girl in her tennis outfit. His reaction is quite interesting. Hotch x Reid, established relationship

* * *

As they exited the country club and walked toward the parking lot, Rossi took a moment to observe his fellow team members. Hotch and Reid had been so in sync with their questions it had almost been uncanny at the level of information they had been able to glean from the witness. Rossi's eyebrows went up at the devilish grin he saw on Reid's face. Dave leaned forward as they were walking to see what prompted that look on the junior agent's face. Reid was looking at Hotch. Hotch, in turn, was staring at the tennis courts. Rossi followed his gaze. Hotch was staring at a lithe young lady with short chestnut hair as she bounced across the court. The ref called loudly, "That's still love-love!" His shout seemed to jerk the unit chief out of his trance. Reid's grin turned feral and at that moment Dave realized that his friend was either in lots of trouble or was going to get very lucky. The senior agent shook his head as they got into the car, either way, he didn't want to know.

* * *

Aaron sat on the couch casting surreptitious glances at his mate. Spencer had been ignoring him almost all day. It wasn't that they were overt about their relationship but he had been a bit distracted since they had left the country club earlier. They had wrapped up the case pretty early and the young agent had left right after he had finished his paperwork. What had surprised him was it looked like Spencer had only arrived home minutes before he did despite leaving an hour earlier.

The young man turned to him, "Aaron, I need you to do exactly as I say. I want you to go into our bedroom, strip and lie on the bed. I want to play." The older man shivered at Spencer's low seductive tone. He didn't question the command that was given to him. Whenever the young genius had told him that "he wanted to play" Aaron knew there was something _very good_ in store for him. At least he now knew why Spencer had been preoccupied. He wondered if he should be excited or disturbed that his lover had spent most of his day planning a sexual fantasy.

Spencer followed him into the room. However, as he took off his clothes the young man went into the closest and retrieved a plain white paper shopping bag he had never seen before. Lying on the bed he watched as Spencer reached into the bag and retrieved a couple of black silk ties. He crawled onto the bed and Aaron moved to take Spencer's clothes off. "No." He stopped. "Put your hands up. I'm going to tie you to the bed." The older man cocked his eyebrow questioningly but he complied anyway. "I have a surprise for you, but you have to wait for it." The young man leaned over him and swiftly bound him to the bed. As he climbed off, he ran his hands down Aaron's chest.

"Spencer," he ground out. "You're killing me."

The young man smiled and walked back over to the shopping bag. He removed a paper wrapped bundle and a white shoebox and went into the bathroom. The distinct rustle of clothing being removed and put back on reached his ears, then a 'plop' as some shoes were dropped to the ground. Spencer called out, "Close your eyes please!" Aaron did as he was told; he had learned from experience that the young man had the willpower to just walk away if his instructions weren't followed when they were _playing_. He heard Spencer enter the room and waited patiently for the 'surprise' to be revealed.

"Open your eyes," Spencer stood at the end of the bed. He was wearing a white tennis uniform. A _girl's_ white tennis uniform. The shirt clung to his thin torso and was tucked neatly into a pleated skirt. The skirt came just down to his knees. Hotch's gaze travelled down Spencer's bare legs to his feet. Instead of tennis shoes he was wearing chunky white high heels.

Aaron groaned. It was a good thing he was restrained or he would have attacked Spencer right then.

Spencer kneeled on the bed, instead of crawling to him he watched as Spencer turned to face away. Hotch groaned as Spencer flipped up the skirt to reveal lacy white panties.

* * *

**Due to ****Fanfiction Admin this portion of the story has been censored for explicit content.**

**Full version available on the other links provided in my profile.**

* * *

Panting, Spencer collapsed on top of him. Hotch wrapped his arms around the young man squeezing him tightly for a moment in a gesture of comfort. He could feel the body above him trembling with aftershocks of pleasure overload. Rubbing his hands up and down the kid's back he inquired, "Need a little help?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can really move my legs ... or hips at the moment."

Aaron chuckled softly and placed his hands on Spencer's waist. Lifting him slowly he helped the young man off of him. He let himself be manhandled into a position nestled between Hotch's arm and chest. With a little bit of effort he toed off the high heels and pushed them towards the edge with his feet until he heard them clatter as they hit the floor.

As they lie there cooling off, Aaron realised what had triggered this lovemaking session. "It was the girl at the tennis courts wasn't it?" He turned and placed his hand on Spencer's cheek. "Were you jealous?"

Spencer giggled, "No, I was actually pretty flattered." He continued after seeing his lover's confused expression. "Aaron, when we first started dating, you would occasionally look at women who looked like Haley. But today, the girl you were staring at looked like me. I was so turned on that I could barely look at you for the rest of the day without getting hard."

Most lovers would have been angry at their mate for looking at another person. Hotch thought about it for a moment then grinned. Only Spencer would think about what he saw that way. "I love the way you think."

"Wow, a man who loves me for my mind." He snickered. "I don't know if that means this outfit was a success or not."

"Oh, don't worry, I love you for your body as well." Aaron grinned. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked toward the foot of the bed. "So what else is in that bag?"

Spencer whispered in his ear, "Wouldn't you love to find out?"

* * *

Fin

A review might cool you down!


End file.
